


Cuddles Are Nicer

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [20]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, M/M, McCoy as Little Girl, McCoy as Shirley Temple, Shirley Temple, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "McCoy As Shirley Temple"When threatened with punishment for being sassy, "Little Girl" McCoy wants to cuddle, instead.





	Cuddles Are Nicer

“Does Daddy really want to punish me?” McCoy asked in a soft lisp as he batted those incredible eyes at Spock.

“No daddy ever wants to punish his sweet little girl,” Spock explained. “It is better for the child, so she is not spoiled.”

“If I promise to stay nice, will Daddy be extra, special nice to me? Would Daddy cuddle with me, instead?”

“Climb up on Daddy’s lap, and we shall see.”

McCoy quickly perched on Spock’s lap. “Isn’t this nice, Daddy?” McCoy asked as he snuggled against Spock’s chest.

“Very nice,” Spock agreed with a sigh, “Daddy’s girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
